Marvel: 2010-08-22 - Unlocking Logan's Nightmares
After your medical examination with Dr. McCoy, Xavier asked you to meet him in the med bay once more. This time, the well lit area is set up a little differently. One of the metal tables is covered with a thick sheet to give some cushioning and protect the patient from the coldness. There are restraints on the metal medical table, but they are folded down beneath it for now, half hidden by the sheet of fabric. Xavier is currently working on activating and setting up monitor systems that will be hooked up to you, to make sure he doesn't dive too deep and damage you physically or mentally. There are heart monitors, brain wave monitors and more. There is only Xavier here in his wheelchair, rolling about with surprising efficiency. Logan has a distinct dislike for med bays, in his life he's never needed medical attention, and yet he's faced far more than he'd care to, but he walks in with little concern taking in the equipment with mild interest, he looks to the professor as he moves around the room. "We need all this just to take a stroll through my memories?" "Actually yes," Xavier states. "How deep I will likely have to dive, will be dangerous for perhaps both of us. If I over do it, I could potentially cause you to have a stroke, cause your brain to shut down and so on. It also causes physical stress to the body. To do what I have to do to retrieve your memories, is an outright invasion of your mind on a violent level. I will be as gentle as I can, but I will not dismiss the dangers, even with consideration of your healing factor." Xavier is serious, this is not something to be done lightly. Nodding Logan grins a little. "Well, it likely wouldn't be the first violent intrusion into my mind." He shrugs a shoulder with a grin to the professor. "So, what do you want me to do?" "Just lay on the table and I will be at your head. I will hook up the sensors as a precaution, it will provide me warnings if it goes too far. If you believe you may react violently to the intrusions, I have restraints on this table, but I leave that up to you." Xavier can guess from the metal in your body that you have been through enough torture and restraints, that he would not wish to force them on you. Logan heads over to the table, his expression thoughtful as he lays down. "No restraints... They'd likely just make me madder anyway." He seems surprisingly relaxed considering the warnings he's been given. Soon you can feel the monitor devices being stuck to your flesh in places. Xavier lifting your shirt to place them on your torso before dropping your shirt back down in place. Comfort level is very important for you right now, as this is part of building trust between Logan and Xavier. He then rolls to your head and faces his chair toward it. His hands reach out and you can feel them touch your temples. "Close your eyes and relax, welcome you inside your mind Logan." Xavier waits a few moments for you to start doing so, before he closes his own eyes and releases a slow breath. Suddenly, his psyche pushes inside your own, as he 'dives'. His own body emptying in a way of his awareness as it enters yours. The beeping of the machines as they monitor you becoming faded background noise. Logan is surprisingly capable at the mental side of the exercise, he does after all have some experience with meditation, and so he doesn't take long to prepare himself, yet even with him opening his mind to the Professor Logan's mind is still difficult terrain for both of them to traverse. Confusion of senses and feelings. Dislocated images. It is difficult to understand and piece together. But Xavier keeps diving deeper to where he knows the worse of the knots and twists are located. It is not a friendly environment, with monsters hiding within dark corners that are best left uncovered. Rather, he concentrates where there is a great amount of pain and suffering, anger and rage. The worse cluster. It is a dangerous thing, but Xavier needs to find the root of the problem, or close to it so he can gather clues for you. And when he reaches it, the monitors will reveal your physical and mental response as the pain explodes. Even Xavier feels it in his soul. The flashes are quick but dangerously clear. Long, painful needles, a mask over your face, trapped in what seems like water. Your flesh is spread open, your bones are being cut into. There is nothing that can dull the pain. Was that a glimpse of a military uniform? White lab coats. Whispering: "The subject....", "Rejecting the procedures...", "Danger of losing it." You aren't even given a name, or even a gender. The room shifts as they look upon it the pain itself striking fresh memories, the room now empty the both in the memory and the med bay little more than a roar of pain, little sign of humanity there. Blood slicks the walls walls and many of those scientists working on the project suddenly seem to have been torn to pieces, the walls bearing surprisingly common and deep claw marks, these images flicker amongst the others as the memories seem to rest on top of each other, both acts of unspeakable horror. Xavier has witnessed and seen many things through is own eyes and the eyes of others, such as those that suffered the holocaust. Xavier survives the horror, but it also rips him asunder. He hides these emotions from you, but he feels the weight and the strain. Especially when he makes a point to memorize the faces of dead. It becomes harder and harder for Xavier to keep his concentration, and the systems are almost screaming at the activity of your heart rate and brain waves. When Xavier pulls back, it is likely too quick, and he is left blinking in his wheelchair as he tries to clear his vision. His breathing a little uneven, as his own heart rate had picked up from the strain. Logan for his part seems to return to normal with far greater ease, his body is after all designed for it, and with the intellect he'd lacked when he'd committed those horrors, which was likely for the best of his victims, his treatment of them now would likely be much slower. Xavier soon gains control of himself as well. "That is it for now. Give me a few days and I will hopefully have more information for you. I have a few places to start now with my research." Then he remembers his humanitarian side, "How are you holding up Logan?" He leaves you to remove the sensor tags. The sensor tags are removed quickly enough, yet another sensation that seems to tie only to bad memories for Logan. "I'll live, wish I'd caught some of those faces... especially that uniform." He certainly doesn't seem torn up about any of what he'd seen. "I might recognize some of the scents... but they were faint." He shrugs as he sits up completely. Xavier only caught faces of the dead. The pain you had suffered...! "Yes, we shall see...," and then becomes very still. "There is a problem, the security systems are going off. Please go above ground and see what is happening." His expression had harden, and he appears suddenly distracted...., "So powerful....something is very wrong..."